Memories of a sky devoid of emotions
by missredlights
Summary: The phone rang at home, but no one answered Senoo. The phone rang at home, but no one answered the Fujiwara. The phone rang at home, but no one answered Asuka. The phone rang at home, but no one answered Segawa. Doremi lowered his cornet. Nobody answered her. "As always," she found herself thinking with a bitter smile on the lips. She didn't felt closer as they once were.


It had passed two years after delivery of the diploma, the day on which the lives of Doremi and the others changed radically. We contacted each other almost every day, told each other all, with the enthusiasm that they had when they were together and when they couldn't call each other, they wrote email or letters. They were in contact, maybe for fear that the distance was divided them forever.

Onpu was acting in a film in Europe, when she could, she answered to emails of others, but it was difficult to keep up with everything, and slowly she stopped phone and send the emails. The truth is that she hadn't time...

Aiko was went to Osaka to live with his parents, who in the meantime, they had married and her mother was expecting a child. Aiko hadn't problems to make friends. Doremi and the otherslacked,but over time she began to be heard less and less,between the mother's pregnancy and taking care of his grandfather in her stead. Also she hadn't time...

Momoko was returned to America with her parents and resumed contact with her old friends. His life was divided between the school, friends and patisserie where, meanwhile, she worked. Her Japanese became stunted and it was increasingly difficult to converse with each other while she working. Her email became rare and stopped calling. She hadn't time…

Hazuki was in private school for women, which it had a hardly programm, tough materials and a world-class violin, since she played as a professional. With Doremi she saw sometimes, but then she had to redouble its efforts and soon could no longer see her, call her or write her. She hadn't time…

No longer had time for a past now gone, no longer had time for a friend who had so much love, friendship, pure and simple, who did not want anything in return.  
The phone rang at home, but no one answered Senoo.  
The phone rang at home, but no one answered the Fujiwara.  
The phone rang at home, but no one answered Asuka.  
The phone rang at home, but no one answered Segawa.  
Doremi lowered his cornet. Nobody answered her. "As always," she found herself thinking with a bitter smile on the lips. She didn't felt closer as they once were. They spoke rarely and none of the four had found her.

_"The__ distance__ divide__s__ and the__ the time does forget__. "_

That Doremi repeated by almost a year, not knowing make peace, did not find reason for their behavior. They had promised that they would be kept in touch, always, even if they were always friends far away.

_"But_ _that_ _was_ _not_ _true_ _at_ _all. "_

It was the third year of middle school. Among his old friends, Masaru was in her class. He, like her, he felt the lack of Hazuki, but he at least could see her . . .

_The_ _first_ _day_ _of_ _early_ _spring, Hazuki_ _was_ _retourned_ _at_ _home_ _and_ _then_ _in_ _front_ _of_ _her_ _saw_ _Masaru. For_ _a_ _year_ _and_ _a_ _half_ _they_ _saw_ _both_ _pleased_ _and_ _to_ _meet_ _after_ _a_ _long_ _time. They did_ _the_ _road_ _together_ _and_ _when_ _they_ _were_ _in_ _front_ _of_ _house_ _of_ _Hazuki, Masaru was_ _a_ _thing_ _never_ _would_ _have_ _dreamed_ _of_ _doing_ _long_ _ago. Hugged_ _her_ _._ _._ _._

Doremi found herself thinking about what was the beginning of the story between Masaru and Hazuki, told her the last time Hazuki spoke before stopping her.  
Masaru watched Doremi. Her eyes were increasingly turned off by two years. He stood up when the bell rang of recreation and he went in the next class. Kotake was a nice guy,great football player get away with and knew the school. He was popular in school and many girls liked him, but he had eyes only for a girl, one who was letting go of yielding to melancholy. When he saw Masaru in front of the door he realized that the situation was worsening. Doremi is not angry anymore when he teased, which he did worry about all those who knew her, but she always answered with a sweet smile saying that everything was fine, not to worry.

_"She hiding_ _her_ _pain_ _behind_ _smiles_ _that_ _they_ _knew_ _of_ _tears. "_

Masaruled Kotake in his class, but of Doremi no trace. They came out to ask if anyone had seen her.  
"Of course, as you may not notice a still carrying the Odango in fourteen years? And then say it's a land slide at school, "said a giggling boy.  
By Masaru Kotake, was stopped just in time. How to speak evil of "his" Doremi? Even knew her! And then only he could take it around. Split and each sought to own. Kotake went on the terrace of the school and found her there. Resting on the railing, she dissolved his long hair now, moved by the wind and the tears streaming down her face. Doremi turned towards him trying to hide the tears. The heart of Kotake lost a beat. Ever wanted to see her cry, but she was crying after two years had accumulated wascoming out.

_She had_ _sent_ _to_ _air_ _her_ _dream_ _of_ _becoming_ _a_ _witch_ _simply_ _because_ _she_ _knew_ _that_ _she_ _wouldn't see_ _her_ _family_ _and_ _her_ _friends,but_ she _was_ _wrong. Now_ _she was_ _far_ _from_ _her_ _friends_ _and_ _above_ _all_ _the_ _others_ _were_ _there_ _with_ _her, the_ _other_ _had_ _forgotten_ _her, and_ _she_ _had_ _sent_ _to_ _air_ _her_ _dream_ _for_ _them. Now_ _she_ _was_ _alone, _she hadn't nobody_. Even_ _her_ _little_ _girl, her_ _Hana. _

Kotake came up to her, took her hand and raise the ground embracing her. She tore, shed all the tears that the heart could hold. Kotake stroking her hair, stretching it even to himself with making possessive.  
"You're not alone, I'll take care of you myself," said Kotake watching her in the eyes. After so long believed the words of Doremi and hugged her in turn, but Kotake knew it wouldn't managed to make her forget the pain, the Flat 4, Ojamajo and Hana had caused, not so easily. They went down and walking down the corridors Kotake had put his arm over her shoulders and walked in that half embrace, under the astonished gaze of all.

"Wow! Beautiful! But who is it? "asked the guy who first spoke bad of Doremi.  
"She is Doremi, and she is my girlfriend" Kotake said kissing her in front of everyone.  
"Finally you decided" said Masaru and their old friends of elementary. But Masaru knew that alone, Kotake, he wouldn't be able to make happy Doremi as a time. Doremi wanted, "must" have some answers about why the others were abandoned her. That day Masaru had to meet with Hazuki.  
"You heard Doremi these days?" Masaru asked at point-blank range. Hazuki taken to looked at him with an indecipherable gaze.  
"I didn't have time" said Hazuki lowering the gaze. It was true she hadn't time for anyone, barely she had to Masaru. Masaru stood up and headed towards the door.  
"Wait! Where are you going? "asked Hazuki.  
"Now you haven't time, have you? If you don't have time for her, the same thing is for me. But when you want to love to a person and keep you, you find the wheather, "said Masaru coming home.  
Hazuki knew that Masaru was right, and she felt she had ruined everything. At that moment she remembered an episode happened a few days before.

_Hazuki_ _ran_ _not_ _to_ _arrive_ _late_ _to_ _the_ _violin_ _lesson, she had_ _done_ _late_ _at_ _school_ _and_ _she risked_ _getting_ _angered_ _the_ _teacher. She_ _ran_ _until_ _she_ _met_ _a_ _red_ _hair_ _tied_ _in_ _two_ _odango. She recognized_ _immediately_ _Doremi, but_ _simply_ _without_ _turning. If_ _she_ _would_ _have_ _done_ _later_ _hailed_ _and_ _couldn't_ _afford_ _it. With_ _the_ _corner_ _of_ _her_ _eye_ _she saw_ _Doremi_ _shake_ _a_ _hand_ _in_ _  
her_ _direction_ _and_ _then_ _lower_ _it_ _right_ _away. _

Put down the violin on the couch and ran in front of the pc, the lit and sent a message to Aiko, Onpu and Momoko, which for a case of destiny were all connected.

_"I_ _have_ _ruined_ _everything, I_ _ruined_ _our_ _friendship_ _with_ _my_ _behavior. I_ _made_ _her_ _feel_ _bad_ _and_ _I_ _have_ _no_ _excuse, "wrote_ _Hazuki. _

_"Not_ _even_ _you have_ _contacted_ _the_ _other? I_ _feel_ _a_ _worm_ _to_ _be_ _made_ _hear_ _all_ _this_ _time, not_ _having_ _responded_ _to_ _the_ _email_ _and_ _I_ _regret_ _not_ _having_ _ever_ _invoked_ _Doremi_ _"wrote_ _Aiko._

_"We_ _proposed that_ _despite_ _the_ _distance_ _we_ _always_ _feel,but_ _I_ _have_ _not_ _kept_ _the_ _promise. I'm_ _sorry, I_ _didn't_ _mean_ _to_ _forget_ _our_ _friendship, I_ _wanted_ _to_ _respond_ _to_ _emails_ _and_ _calls_ _of_ _Doremi, but_ _I was_ _never_ _the_ _time_ _or_ _the_ _words_ _"wrote_ _Momoko. _

_"I'm_ _sorry_ _for_ I _not_ _having_ _replied. The acting in a film had_ _occupied_ _my_ _whole_ _day_ _and_ _when_ _I_ _had_ _a_ _moment_ _of_ _rest_ _I had_ _still_ _more_ _to_ _do. Sorry_, _I_ _haven't_ _answered_ _to_ _your_ _emails, to_ _Doremi_ _" wrote Onpu. _

There was a moment of silence where everything seemed to stop, where time seemed to have stopped and the past to return. All of them had confessed to not having made you feel, that the only one that tried to contact all was Doremi and realized the had been abandoned her.

_"I_ _sucked_ _._ _._ _._ _"_ _wrote_ _Aiko._

_"_ _To_ _those_ _who_ _say. _I don't reserve _her_ _friendship, "wrote_ _Momoko. _

_"We_ _have_ _no_ _excuses, but_ _how_ _can_ _we_ _remedy?" wrote_ _Hazuki. _

_"We_ _must_ _find_ _a_ _way_ _before_ _it's_ _too_ _late" wrote_ _Onpu. _

Ironically, all four spoke of the past, apologysed not to be remained in contact, just as that between them they wanted most of all to hear was absent . . . Doremi.


End file.
